List of Rooms
Rooms are places in Club Penguin. Click here to travel through the rooms in Club Penguin via an interactive map. There are many different rooms in Club Penguin, most for both members and non-members. There are some secret rooms that only members can access. Those member-only rooms usually appear during parties or other special events. Main Rooms These rooms are the regular rooms in Club Penguin. *Arcade *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Book Room *Clothes Shop *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dance Club *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Everyday Phoning Facility *Forest *Gold Mine *Hidden Lake *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Puffle Park *Puffle Wild *School *Skatepark *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Stage *The Plaza *Town Center *Underground Pool Hidden Rooms These rooms do not appear directly on the map, or must be accessed by special means. *Box Dimension *Cloud Forest *EPF Command Room *Fire Dojo (Volcano) *Iceberg *Snow Dojo *Underwater Room *Water Dojo (Waterfall) Migrator These rooms appear on Rockhopper's ship The Migrator, and are only accessible when Rockhopper is visiting. *Migrator *Crow's Nest *Ship Hold *Captain's Quarters Party Rooms These are rooms that only appear during parties. *??? *Airport *Amazement Park *Amphitheater *A Silly Place *Awards Show *Backstage *Backstage! *Back Stage *Bakery *Base Camp *Bay *Big Momma's *Big Momma's Backstage *Blue Line *Bonus Game Room *Box Store *Bridge (Music Cruise) *Brown Puffle Cave *Buccaneer Boats *Bullseye *Campus Quad *Casa Fiesta *Classroom *Classified Area *Cookie Shop *CPSN *Dark Chamber *Dark Swamp *Death Star *Dining Hall *Dinosaur Island *Downtown Showdown *Elsa's Ice Palace *Engine Room *EPF Bootcamp *EPF Puffle Vet Station *EPF Rescue HQ (Outside) *EPF Rescue HQ (Inside) *EPF Rooftop *EPF Treehouses *Epic Show *Epic Wave *First Laser Maze *Fraternity Row *Galaxy Park *Glade *Great Puffle Circus *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Green Line *Gym (room) *Hall of The Viking Lords *Haunted House *Haunted House Entrance *Haunted Mansion *Herbert's Fortress *Herbert's Hoard Lair *Herbert HQ (Operation: Hot Sauce) *Hero Carrier *Hero HQ *Hero Lab *High Speed Getaway Set *Highway *Hot Air Balloon Ride *Ice Cave *Ice Cavern *Ice Falls *Ice Race Cavern *JOX House *Lava Cliffs *Leprechaun House *Limo (room) *Magic Sleigh Ride *Main Stage *Marooned Lagoon *Maze Rooms *Mega Whale *Merry Walrus Float *Millenium Falcon *Monster Room *Mountain (Mountain Expedition) *Mountain Top *Muppet Theater *Mysterious Deep *Night Club Rooftop *Ninja Headquarters *OK House *Outpost *Park Entrance *Penguin High 3 Set *PNK House *Pirate Park *Pool Deck *Puffle Berry Mall *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Gala *Puffle Play Zone *Puffle Show *Rapids *Red Line *Return of the Space Squid Set *River Cave *ROR House *Santa's Sled *Scare Hall *Second Laser Maze *Secret Lab *Secret Tunnel *Ships *Ship's Buffet *Ship Lobby *Shipwreck Island *Shore *Supply Camp *Swashbuckler Trading Post *Tallest Mountain *Tatooine *Temple of Fruit *The Great Snow Maze *The Space Squid *Third Laser Maze *Time Trekker *Train Station *Treetop Fort *Tree Forts *Tumbleweed Town *Underwater Maze *Villain HQ *Villain Lair *Virtual World *Wagon Wheel *Wilderness (room) *Wizard Library *Yavin 4 *Yeti Cave *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) *Ye Knight's Quest 2 *Ye Knight's Quest 3 *Ye Knight's Quest: Scorn's Revenge Prehistoric Rooms These rooms are prehistoric versions of existing rooms, all of which have only appeared during the two Prehistoric Parties. *Dino Nests/Fancy Plaza (Plaza) *Hunting Spot (Forest) *Ptero Town (Cove) *Rocky's Pizza (Pizza Parlor) *Scary Ice (Iceberg) *Stone Salon (Clothes Shop) *Stony Town (Town Center) *Tree Place (Snow Forts) *Tricera Town (Stadium) *Tyranno Town (Mine Shack) *Volcano Entrance (near Volcano) *Volcano (Prehistoric) (inside Volcano) *Water Place (Beach) *Yuck Swamp *Yum Yum (Coffee Shop) Future Rooms These rooms are futuristic versions of existing rooms from an alternate time, all of which have only appeared during the Future Party. *Blast Off Bistro (Coffee Shop) *Dance Dome (Dance Club) *Future Beach (Beach) *Future Snow Forts (Snow Forts) *Future Town Center (Town Center) *Interstellar Zoo (Dock) *Robo Shop (Clothes Shop) *Space Academy (Lighthouse) *Space Break Game Rooms These rooms only appear during games, and are not accessible during normal gameplay. *Clam Waters (Aqua Grabber) *Mine Tunnels (Cart Surfer) *Outback Pond (Ice Fishing) (Secret Mission 6 - Questions For A Crab) *Puffle Roundup Area (Puffle Roundup) *Soda Seas (Aqua Grabber) Mission Rooms These rooms only appear in PSA or EPF missions. *Coin Vault *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *Herbert's Lair *Mine Tunnels *Outback Pond *Puffle Training Room *The Wilderness *Tool Shed *Underground Tunnels Other Rooms around Club Penguin These are miscellaneous areas that are not accessible within the normal game or have yet to make a proper appearance, some of which have conjectural names. *Arctic Circle *Grey Maintenance Shed *Rockhopper Cave *Rockhopper Island *Three Little Islands Dimensions These are various other dimensions that could have been visited from the Box Dimension at some April Fools' Parties. *A Silly Place *Strange Dimension *Box Dimension *Candy Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Desert Dimension *Doodle Dimension *Orange Dimension *Space Dimension *Stair Dimension *Zany Dimension Former Rooms These rooms are no longer in Club Penguin. *Command Room *HQ *Ninja Hideout *Recycling Plant *Sport Shop *VR Room *Welcome Room Cancelled Rooms These rooms were only found in a swf or in The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin and can not be found anymore. *Fog Forest *News Room Trivia *It is possible to login directly into a particular room, using query strings.For instance, this link allows logging into The Plaza. *Each room can hold a different amount of penguins before it gets full. *All of the rooms were updated from bitmap to vector in 2006-2007, to "allow Club Penguin to become wide screen". Previously, (while viewing the .swf files) those with wider screens would see the room .swf as being blurry, depending on how big their screen resolution was.https://twitter.com/lancepriebe/status/138388577280204800 Sources and references Category:Rooms Category:Town Category:Plaza Category:Stage